Hotel Mix Up
by Manyanae
Summary: Luke stays at the Keterburg hotel and forgets his room number. with no knowledge of Asch being there ,the hotels customer service assistant mistakes him for Asch, thus giving him Asch's room number. AschxLuke, LukexAschxYuri. Finally re-edited part one, now working on part two.


This is a fanfic that came to my mind some time ago but now its time to publish it.

This is a LukexAsch and LukexAschxYuri. (Yuri Lowell)

Summary: Luke stays at the Keterburg hotel and forgets his room number. with no knowledge of Asch being there ,the hotels customer service assistant mistakes him for Asch, thus giving him Asch's room number.

Disclaimer:I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

Asch had just gotten out of the shower. He grabbed the towel he set aside earlier next to him and tied it around his waist. He stayed at the Keterburg hotel, getting ready for his guest. Asch made his way over to his nightstand to grab another towel and dry his hair. He headed back into the bathroom to fix his bangs.

* * *

Luke walked into the hotel and headed for the customers service desk. This had to be the fourth time he had forgotten his room number this week...Guy always scolded him about it too. It wasn't his fault though. There was so much on his mind right now! He couldn't possibly try to remember anything else. The assistant spotted him and walked over to him. "How can I help you?" she asked. Luke was pulled out of his thought process when she was staring at him, waiting for him to answer."I'm sorry. I forgot my room number...could you tell me what is was?" Luke asked. She nodded before looking up the number. She gave him the number and smiled. "Nice haircut by the way." she commented. Luke didn't pay much attention and just nodded. He headed to his room. He opened the door, to tired to check the room for anybody. He shut the door and set his sword beside the nightstand. When he removed his shoes someone came up behind him. He spun around only to find his self staring into the eyes of his original with a sword in hand ready to behead him. Asch put his sword down by the nightstand as well. "What the hell are you doing in my room replica?"

He was glaring at him with Luke doing just the same. "This is my room!" Luke protested. Asch sighed angrily, grimacing over the fact that he had to clean up after his replicas' mess AGAIN. He walked over to his bed intending to get dressed. "That damn assistant must have mistaken you for me. I'm getting dressed and your going to get another room." Like hell he would stay in a room with his replica. He could barely stand being in the same city with him, let alone being in the same room! He was grabbing his clothes while Luke admired the tan muscular body Lorelei blessed him with. Asch glanced at him, thinking he would draw his attention on something, anything but him."What dreck? quit staring."

Asch was irritated at the moment while Luke, feeling brave today, walked closer to Asch. "Its just-you look so-I can't turn away from you." Luke whispered. He grabbed a hold of his waist, bringing their hips together. On Impulse he then dove in to kiss him. Asch was taken aback at first but then he smirked. He tossed his clothes to the side and pulled away from his replica. "This should be fun...I finally get to 'play' with my replica."He grabbed Luke's shoulders and slammed him into the wall, pinning him against it. "And I finally get to taste my original...Your even acknowledging me as your replica." Luke made sure to point it out. Asch glowered at his statement."Why don't we take turns? You first" Asch suggested.

Luke didn't have time to answer before Asch re-captured his lips. Luke wrapped his arms around Asch's neck to deepen the kiss. With Asch being in charge at the moment, the kiss was not at all gentle. This kiss was rough and erotic, reminding Luke of the growing problem in his pants. Asch reached inside Luke's pants to grab a hold of his member. He couldn't help but smirk at his replica's erection. They hadn't even done anything yet, which means that Luke had been fantasizing about him when he attempted to change. Asch lightly squeezed his member. He was actually pretty big. Of course Asch was still bigger, he was the original after all. Luke pulled his lips away from Asch and let out a sharp gasp. "A-Asch ah" He moaned. Lukes reaction only left Asch craving for more. Asch licked his replicas lips before tracing the jawline with his tongue. His fingers stroked up and down Luke's erection before resting his thumb on the tip.

Asch rubbed it lightly before gradually speeding up. Luke moaned on so many different levels only turning Asch on more. Asch used his free hand to strip him of his jacket. he lifted Lukes half-top just above his nipples. He licked both before swirling his tounge around the nub and using his hand to massage the other one.

he stopped his massage on the nub when another idea came into his mind. '_This should drive him mad' He thought_. He trailed that hand down his replicas abs to join his other hand on Luke's erection. he moved it to his balls and started rolling them. Luke threw his head back, only managing to moan Asch's name over and over again. "I guess this makes you my new toy, huh?" Asch smirked at his replica. "Asch! ah- I think I'm gonna com-" just then the door bust open. There stood Yuri Lowell, his special guest tonight. "I didn't expect to have fun with your replica as well tonight."

Asch immediately jerked away from his replica. Luke pulled his shirt down to cover his now hardened nipples and zipped up his pants. _Oh how he wanted to come. He was **so** close... _He just squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that his oncoming orgasm would subside or come around. Unfortunately for Luke, he got neither and only stayed at the point right before the high. His breathing was off. Only the sound of heavy panting could be heard from him. "Yuri! Why the hell didn't you knock!" Asch yelled. "Cause it was unlocked. Your usually nonchalant about it anyways." He walked over to the bed while Asch turned his attention to Luke.

"You didn't lock the door?" Asch questioned his replica. "I was tired and you left it unlocked before." His replica sounded so out of breath. However he didn't look vulnerable. Not _**yet**_. "Its been a while sense I've seen you Luke. I never thought our next time seeing each other would be like this." Yuri chuckled. "I'll show you just how to make Asch squirm. Your probably wondering right?" he asked. Luke nodded and Yuri smirked at the two of them. "Great! you can help me. Grab Asch and bring him over to me." Yuri commanded. Luke did as told and slowly walked his original over to the bed.

Yuri grabbed both of Asch's wrists and tackled him onto the bed. He straddled him before attacking his neck. He sucked and nipped all over it while Asch grew frustrated. He wasn't about to destroy his image in front of his replica! He'll be damned if he even thought about moaning in front of his replica. It was so tempting to let the sounds yuri was causing him to make escape from his mouth. He knew it was coming soon but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Yuri grinned, "Can't show Luke your weakness, well that's just too damn bad." he ripped off the towel around Asch's waist. "Come here Luke," Luke sat beside Yuri as he whispered to Luke,"I want you to..." Damn, Asch wished he could have heard the rest. Yuri stopped straddling him and moved to his erection. He licked the tip and engulfed his cock with his mouth. Asch immediately grabbed a hold of the bed sheets and gripped them rather tightly. Asch grew further frustrated as Luke leaned over and kissed him. He licked the bottom of Asch's lips, asking for entrance. Asch obliged and opened his mouth for Luke to come in. He let his tongue explore the mouth identical to his. while Asch did the same. at that moment Yuri sucked harder on Asch causing him to break away from the kiss he and Luke were sharing.

"Damn it all" Asch whispered. Yuri chuckled around his erection causing the vibrations to make Asch want to moan loudly this time. It took every bit of strength not to. He had caught himself. "I'll let Luke finish you off." Yuri pulled Luke down towards Asch's member. He then moved to behind Asch and sat him up so he could watch his replica give him head and send him over the edge. He took his hands and trapped them beside his head. Luke looked into Asch's eyes as he trailed his hands down his originals abs to his erection. He leaned forward and started sucking him for all he was worth.

Asch arched his back at the contact, struggling to stay silent. "Take him deeper." Yuri commanded. Luke nodded and took him deep inside his throat. behold Asch moaned loudly. "Ah, L-Luke...A-Ah, Damn-it." Yuri smirked at him. Asch self-consciously bucked his hips. "I'm coming Dreck." Asch groaned. "That's not very nice. pull away Luke." Yuri ordered.

Luke reluctantly pulled away. "Apologize for calling him a 'Dreck' or you wont find any release tonight." Yuri told him. "What the hell?" Asch yelled. "Make it quick." Yuri stated. He didn't feel like this. His dick was twitching and he needed Luke to finish him off **_NOW._ **"Damn-it...Fuck me and I won't call you a Dreck until next Remday" he said. Yuri really knew how to piss him off. He couldn't really argue with him now though."Go ahead, finish him off." Yuri said. Luke went back to Asch's dick and continued his sucking.

He sucked harder and used his tongue to snake around the tip and accompanied his balls with his hand and massaged them. He rested his other hand on Asch's inner thigh. He used his thumb to rub it in small circles, encouraging him to come. Asch cried out and came watching as his replica swallowed all of his cum. Luke looked up at him smiling as he licked the rest of Asch's seed. Yuri released his arms as Asch fell back into Yuri's lap panting. Luke was painfully hard after seeing him come. "Asch can Fuck you but I'm still Fucking him. I doubt he'll keep quiet now that he's this vulnerable." Asch had calmed down and heard the last part. Vulnerable? He wouldn't let his replica see him as vulnerable.

He was gonna show Luke why he was the original and why **_he_** was the replica.

* * *

That was Part 1 of this fic. There are Three parts in all so Read & Review to see the next part! Tell me what you think but don't just flame me...Its my first AschxLuke fic!

Thanks and don't forget to review!


End file.
